The present invention relates to a reclinable children's chair or child's chair. This children's chair is mainly designed to be fitted at the rear seat of a motor vehicle.
This type of chair generally comprises a basic frame which is portably fitted to the vehicle by suitable belt devices and a seat engaged to said basic frame where the child is secured by a suitable harness. This seat in most cases is all, i.e. entirely, reclinable at several positions, or only the backrest of the seat is so reclinable. These chairs accordingly show manually operated motions by means of which the seat change of position is achieved. These change of position movements are however troublesome and in some cases the child must even be drawn back or removed so as to decrease significantly any force that might be required to achieve these movements.
Reclinable children's chairs of the conventional type specifically include those of Spanish Utility Models Nos. 247,966; 257,311 and 286,377, which are referred to more fully hereinbelow.